dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball)
|títuloES = ¡Vigilad las Bolas de Dragón! |títuloHA = Vigila las Esferas del Dragón |títuloJA = 真夜中の訪問者たち |títuloJAtraducido = Mayonaka no Houmonsha-tachi |fechaJA = 2 de abril de 1986 |adaptado = Cap009 y Cap010. |director = Nishio Daisuke |escritor = Akira Toriyama |opening = Makafushigi Adventure! |ending = Romantic Ageru Yo |animación = Masayuki Uchiyama}} es el episodio 6 de Dragon Ball que abarca la Saga de Pilaf. Se estrenó el 2 de abril de 1986 en Japón. Sinopsis Oolong recuerda que tiene una casa rodante en una cápsula, así que los tres pasan la noche ahí. Mientras, Mai y Shu localizan la casa rodante. Goku le cuenta a Oolong sobre las Esferas del Dragón. El cerdo pone somníferos en las bebidas de Goku y Bulma, haciendo que se queden dormidos, para poder manosear a Bulma mientras duerme sin que Goku se dé cuenta. Yamcha y Puar, que estuvieron afuera escuchando la conversación de Goku y Oolong, planean ahora robar las esferas. Después de unos inconvenientes, Yamcha vuelve a pelear contra Goku.Wikipedia Argumento Bulma, Oolong y Goku están varados en el desierto y deben pasar la noche en el remolque de Oolong. Allí Bulma sube a tomar una ducha, quejándose acerca de la condición en que esta su pelo. Mientras tanto, fuera del remolque, el emperador Pilaf ha enviado a Shu y Mai una vez más para recuperar las esferas del dragón. Shu planea establecer una bomba en casa de Oolong, pero accidentalmente se le pega la bomba en su mano. Obligándolos a irse del lugar. Cerca de ahí Yamcha y Puar se acercan al remolque. Mientras tanto Goku y Oolong están en la mesa, Goku le explica la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón a Oolong, y Yamcha y Puar escuchan también ya que se encontraban espiándolos. Yamcha desea conseguir las 7 Esferas del Dragón para superar su temor a las mujeres. Tiempo después Bulma sale del baño y Oolong les da un jugo especial a Bulma y a Goku para que se duerman. Mientras tanto, Yamcha y Puar hacen un plan para robar las Esferas del Dragón. Al igual que los secuaces de Pilaf, Mai y Shu quienes tratan de poner una bomba al remolque. Oolong trata de aprovechar que Bulma está dormida para acosarla, pero justo en ese momento Yamcha le ordena a Puar que se transforme en Goku para que saque a Bulma del remolque y pueda robar las esferas. Esto interrumpe las intenciones de Oolong, pensado que Puar es Goku de verdad y se transforma en Bulma para que "Goku" no sospeche nada. Los dos salen del remolque, entonces Yamcha entra para robar las esferas. Luego de estar lejos del remolque, "Goku" (quien en realidad es Puar) cambia a su forma verdadera y le muestra a "Bulma" (quien en realidad es Oolong) que el en realidad es Puar. Entonces Oolong también se destransforma para sorpresa de Puar y este queda sorprendido. Yamcha encuentra un bulto entre las sabanas y le toca los pechos a Bulma pensado que son las Esferas del Dragón. Este destapa a Bulma pensando que ahí estaban las esferas encontrado a Bulma totalmente desnuda (ya que le dio su ropa a Oolong para que la lave). Puar y Oolong escuchan el grito y Yamcha escapa. Durante la noche, Oolong se queda vigilando con un rifle por si volvían Yamcha y Puar por lo que no duerme nada. Luego al amanecer se despiertan Goku y Bulma, y esta le pide a Oolong su ropa, pero este le explica la historia diciéndole que no tuvo tiempo de lavar. Aún así, le da un traje para vestirse a Bulma ya que no tenía más ropa. Mientras continúan viajando en el remolque, estos son devuelta atacados por Yamcha que les destruye el vehículo con una bazooka exigiéndoles que les entreguen las Esferas del Dragón. La explosión desmaya a Bulma, por lo que Yamcha no tenía ningún temor. Goku recuperado por haber comido, lucha de nuevo contra Yamcha, pero esta vez le gana sin mucha dificultad arrancándole un diente. Aquí Yamcha cambia de estrategia al descubrir que Goku era tan poderoso, esto lo hace irse, pero más tarde Yamcha regresa y les regala una cápsula vehículo. La verdadera intención de Yamcha era esperar a que consigan las 7 Esferas del Dragón y luego robárselas para pedir su deseo. Al final del capítulo Mai y Shu entran en lo que quedo del remolque creyendo que era su bomba la que había explotado (cuando en realidad fue Yamcha quien destruyo el remolque), cuando entran la bomba de ellos explota dejándolos aturdidos. Hechos importantes *Goku le cuenta a Oolong la historia de las Esferas del Dragón *Goku derrota a Yamcha nuevamente. Batallas Personajes *Son Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Pilaf *Mai *Shu *Yamcha *Puar Técnicas *Vuelo (Utilizado por Puar) *Cambio de Forma (Utilizado por Oolong y Puar) Lugares *Universo 7 **Tierra ***Desierto del Diablo ****Escondite de Yamcha ****Bosque Champiñón *****Castillo de Pilaf Objetos *Cápsulas *Báculo Mágico *Casa Vagón *Espada **Espada de Yamcha *Esferas del Dragón *Esfera del Dragón de Cuatro Estrellas *Disfraz de conejo *Pistola *Auto *Ratón Poderoso *Radar del Dragón *Máquina de Pilaf Galería Véase también Referencias en:Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls ca:Episodi 6 (BD) pt-br:Vigie as Esferas do Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 006 it:L'attentato - Attenti alle sfere del drago Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Categoría:Saga de Pilaf